Late Night Chats
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: This was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr. Blaine ends up in a webchat with Sebastian, who automatically starts to hit on him. Needless to say Kurt isn't thrilled, and puts a stop to it. Klaine fluff. Rated T just to be safe.


**AN: for the sake of my story, we'll just ignore the fact that we didn't actually see a desk in Blaine's room. Also, this was inspired by **starbler . tumblr .com/ post/12713462329/ andersmythe-oh-my-god-i-never-realized-how-bad** just take out the spaces.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Late Night Chats

"Damn, look at those curls."

A voice came through Blaine's dreams, waking him up. He had fallen asleep at his computer, again. He and Kurt decided to spend the weekend together while his parents were out of town. Unfortunately at least a small part of Blaine's weekend had to be designated to homework. Kurt had curled up on Blaine's bed with the latest issue of Vogue when Blaine told him he had to do a discussion via webcam with his science group. A few of the group members had gone on vacation for the long weekend. As soon as the chat ended he had turned to tell Kurt but found him sleeping, arms wrapped around on of Blaine's pillows, the magazine forgotten at his side. When Blaine had managed to tear his eyes from his sleeping boyfriend he decided to get some of his history homework done, that way he could spend more time with Kurt when he was awake. As much as Blaine needed to read about the Roman empire, again, it wasn't exciting enough to keep him awake. But he was awake now, due to an almost purring voice in his head, or more accurately, his headphones. He opened his eyes to see the one and only Sebastian Smythe looking at him.

"Sebastian?" Blaine almost winced at how husky his voice came out, he must have been asleep longer than he thought.

"Hey Blaine. What's up?" he seemed perfectly awake, and ready to get into a full conversation. Blaine glanced at the corner of his screen at the clock.

"It's two in the morning…" Blaine craned his neck, trying to ease the kink he'd put there by falling asleep slumped at his desk.

The smirk on Sebastian's face was almost feline. "Sorry, did I _interrupt _something?"

Blaine resisted the urge to glance at his bed, and Kurt.

"No, just my sleeping." He ran a hand through his curls. He hadn't gelled them that day, and they had grown even wilder while he slept.

"Nice hair, it looks better that way, you know. More to hold on to. Pull on."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Goodbye Sebastian."

"Come on, don't be like that." Sebastian laughed lightly.

"_Goodnight_, Sebastian," he went to log off.

"So you're gonna leave me hanging then?" Sebastian asked, just seeing how long he could keep the ever-polite Blaine talking to him in the early hours of the morning.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine realized that he didn't care. He shook his head. "You know what. It's the middle of the night. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Want some company?"

Blaine tensed at the suggestion, before he could say a word in response he heard a familiar voice come from just over his shoulder.

"Sorry Sebastian, but I believe that spot's taken."

A hand on the front of Blaine's t-shirt immediately drained the tension from his body and his computer chair swiveled slightly, his profile facing the webcam.

Sebastian could just make out Kurt's bare arms and shoulders as he pulled Blaine in for a kiss. He saw Blaine's hand go towards Kurt's slightly disheveled hair and Kurt's hand come towards the keyboard before the picture was replaced by a message saying that BlaineWarbler94 was now signed off.

Blaine hummed as he pulled away from the kiss just after the webcam was disconnected.

"Not that that wasn't completely welcome, but was it necessary? In front of Sebastian I mean?" His voice cracked as he forced the words out. Kurt was placing kisses all around his neck.

"Yes I think it was." Blaine could feel Kurt's breath as he spoke. It ghosted over the juncture where his neck met his shoulders, making him shiver.

"It was kind of rude."

Kurt stopped teasing, and pulled back.

"Seriously? It was rude of him to wake you up and hit on you when he knows you're unavailable."

Blaine just rolled his eyes. He saw Sebastian as harmless, possibly annoying, and inappropriate more often than not, but still harmless.

"Blaine, you don't get it. Sebastian is willing to do anything to get you." He crossed his arms uncomfortably, "I don't know how to fight for you."

Blaine could feel the insecurity and jealousy coming off of Kurt in waves. He grabbed Kurt's hands and held them tightly in his own. He pulled both of them so they were sitting cross legged on his bed, facing each other.

"Look at me?" he asked gently. He waited for Kurt to look up. When he did, Blaine looked steadily into his eyes as he spoke. "Sebastian doesn't have me. There is no fight. My heart belongs to you, Kurt. _I_ belong to _you_." He let go of one of Kurt's hands to run his fingers along his boyfriend's cheek. "Don't you know that?"

Kurt nodded, "I do, it's just –"

"Just nothing." He pulled Kurt in for a short, soft kiss. "You and me. That's it. You don't need to kiss me to prove to some guy that I'm off limits." His voice dropped so Kurt could barely hear him. "I want you to kiss me because you want to, not because of Sebastian."

Kurt looked into his eyes for a moment. Blaine looked almost hurt, and maybe a little… used? Kurt gave a small nod to show he'd been listening.

"I'll admit that may have been my original intent," his fingers traced a path up Blaine's neck, and he felt the slight shiver go through his boyfriend's body and smiled slightly, "But it quickly changed from proving anything to him," he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, "to just wanting you."

This time Blaine didn't pull away from the kiss.


End file.
